mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Chase Davenport
Chase Davenport 'is a bionic superhuman from the series ''Lab Rats: Bionic Island. His main ability is super intelligence. He appeared in the Mighty Med and Lab Rats crossover, Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. He will appear in the Lab Rats and Mighty Med spin-off, ''Lab Rats: Elite Force''. He decided to join the Elite Force with Bree. Biography Background Chase Davenport is one of the world's first bionic superhumans, along with his older siblings, Adam and Bree. He and his siblings were created by Douglas Davenport, and out of his siblings, his chip was made to allow room for more upgrades. However, Chase was raised by Douglas's older brother Donald, to keep him and his siblings safe from Douglas's agenda to enslave them for his own evil purposes. With his super-smarts, he serves as mission leader. His life changed when S-1 posted a video of siblings that revealed their bionics to the world, which led to Chase and his siblings becoming world-renowned superheroes. After defeating Victor Krane and his bionic army in their bid the rule the world, he became a mentor at the Davenport Bionic Academy, a position he currently struggles in. In late Season 4 of Lab Rats, he met a fourth bionic sibling named Daniel. Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med Chase is seen with his siblings fighting against The Incapacitator. He was injured and brought to Mighty Med, where he and Kaz swapped intelligences so Kaz could save his life. Powers and Abilities * '''Super Intelligence: His main bionic power, Chase is incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields. * Force Field: One of his more used bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect him and others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompass other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, his force field melts. * Super Senses: Chase possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. * Physical Attributes: Although nowhere near the levels of his siblings, Chase possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is capable of even beating Adam in combat, or in arm wrestling despite Adam being stronger than him. * Molecularkinesis: Chase can manipulate the molecules of an object, allowing him to move objects with his mind. * Martial Arts: Chase is a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter. He is even better than Adam and Bree and was even capable of taking on Davenport once. * Agility: Chase is shown to be very agile, although he doesn't have Super Agility like Bree or Skylar. * Laser Bo Generation: Chase's fist can generate a laser bo staff that is very useful during combat, it is strong enough to knock Adam through the air. Chase used the ability to fight Gray Granite. * Commando App: '''When Chase senses an imminent threat, his personality temporarily changes into a highly aggressive "fearless brute" Donald likes to call Spike. When the commando app is activated, Chase is as stronger than Adam; able to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room, and tear metal like paper. He does not however have the super strength that comes from this ability when it is not activated. * '''Super Durability: Chase is more durable than a normal person; lasers that would kill a normal person will only stun him. However, he's not invincible, and can still be harmed by excessive force. Appearances Season 2 *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med Category:Teenagers Category:Lab Rats Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Telekinesis Category:Force Field Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Crossover Character Category:Character Category:Guest Characters Category:Lab Rats Characters Category:Intelligent